I Didn't Do Anything
by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP
Summary: Robbie's cousin was sent t town. Oh the worst time to be in Gravity Falls! Half the town is burning or in shambles and the prophecy is nowhere near what you thought it was! Three-shot songfic for "Discord" "Rainbow Factory" and "Awoken"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Did someone mention My Little Pony fan songs? Oh wait, I did! **

**So this is a three-shot. For the songs "Discord" "Rainbow Factory" and "Awoken". All in which I will tie into this story and all of which do not belong to me. SO I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

**I also do not own Gravity Falls. That would be Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

**This Chapter's song: Discord, in which case we will be looking at the famous remix by the Living Tombstone.**

**Link: watch?v=xPfMb50dsOk (YouTube)**

* * *

**Stellata's POV**

Of course my parents send me to my cousin, Robbie's house in the middle of July for no apparent reason. I pull my long black hair up into a pony-tail, leaving some to cover over my green eye. And push my purple glasses up on my nose so I can see out of my blue eye.

I'm Stellata E. V., the 'E' standing for Effrego, so my first and middle name mean 'Star Break' in Latin, bacause what else do parents name a child. I am seventeen years old, and I have been shipped up to Gravity Falls, Oregon for nothing but 'quality' family time with my cousin, Robbie. A goth fifteen year old that could not be any more annoying.

And also, a demon is over running the town. Bill Cipher, is what an old man, and two twelve year olds have been calling him. He's a triangle, and is using puppetry with real things to make people fall at his will.

_I'm not a fan of puppeteers. But I have a nagging fear, someone else is pulling at the strings._

I look over to the town, half demolished or in flames. My cousin and I had escaped to the top of the falls with some others. The old man and twins that tried to warn everyone, a weird albino kid who I was told just got out of prison, the rich girl that owns the town, my cousin's ex, a fat guy, a crazy old man, and a man that wears glasses similar to mine but his are black, he looks very similar to the old man with the twins.

"Oh hey!" A voice comes from behind us. We all turn around to find a the triangle demon staring at us. "I've been looking all over town for you, especially since all ten of you are here!"

_Something terrible is going down. Through the entire town, wreaking anarchy and all it brings._

"And an extra one! I'll need that too!" The triangle laughs, pointing at me. Oh so I'm the extra, great.

The triangle's single eye turns pitch black. His yellow body starts emitting blinding light.

I look to my cousin, the stitched heart on his hoodie turns into a yellow triangle with a black oval in the center. His hair turns blond.

I look across the small crowd, diffrent symbols on them have turned to the same triangle and oval of Robbie's, and their colors from normal, to yellow and black.

If I wanted to move, I don't think I could.

_I can't say I've been, no I can't move at all. I curse the name, the one behind it all!_

"This is chaos!" I shout. "What are you even doing?!"

"I'm doing my job." The triangle says, going back to 'normal'.

"It's discord!" I yell at the monster.

"Oh I love disharmony!" The triangle exclaims.

I start to feel drowsy, and crash to the ground.

Once awake, I feel a fiery pain.

"Ow!" I practically howl, staring up at the stars.

_Discord! I'm howling at the moon, and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon._

I don't even know what I did.

_Discord! Whatever did we do? To make you take our world away?! Discord! Are we your prey alone?_

"Soon your entire world will be like them!" The triangle, who I will start calling Bill now, tells me, pointing to the ten people I stood with. "And you'll get to watch!"

_Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?_

"I'm not watching this!" I scream. "This is terrible!"

"What choice do you have?" Bill asks, pure insanity dripping from his voice. Strings appear on my wrists, and a wooden 'x' in Bill's hand.

_Discord! We won't take it anymore! So take your tyranny away!_

I collapse to the ground with tears streaming my face. "Please, please just stop!" I whisper. "I didn't do anything to provoke you. I didn't even know you."

"Well that makes it more fun!" The triangle exclaims, He starts laughing again, and makes me stand up by pulling on the strings.

I am now a puppet. A demon's toy.

* * *

**A/N If you're familiar with the song, or listened to it before reading, you will know I didn't go through the whole song. That's because the song bounces around a lot and is a bit longer than the other two songs.**

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully a review will bounce by!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Still own nothing... Except Stellata, who will appear in other stories...**

* * *

**Today's Song: Rainbow Factory by WoodenToaster**

**Link: watch?v=4PjIhs72l0A (YouTube)**

* * *

**Stellata's POV**

Of course, Bill keeps me normal and forces me to work machines that turn everyone into part-demons. Because I have done absolutely nothing and now must be tortured for it. Oh sure, all ten of the original have gone corrupt and help man machines, but I have to watch all the pain first hand.

The worst part is, after awhile, I didn't even feel bad or guilty. It was actually kinda, exciting.

_Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice, as the story we knew of sugar and spice._

It's been about three months. I mean I guess after being trapped in here with only barely enough to keep me alive, I just stopped emoting.

I was like all of them, yet I was different.

I knew that I should feel bad. I should be guilty as I watch this person's brain be sucked out. As this person I never knew goes through immense pain.

But instead I feel pleasure, this person. This small girl with bright eyes I never knew, is dying. And I enjoy it.

I guess my heart's given up, but my brain kept going.

I am just as insane as the original eleven. Who's name's I have been forced to know.

_But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it. With the help of the magic of a pegasus device._

Robbie V. My cousin, who I hated. Who I regret barely knowing.

Wendy Courdroy, a cool girl that could hide herself in herself pretty well. If that makes sense.

Dipper Pines, a smart twelve year old that, if he had more time, could have prevented this situation.

Mabel Pines, Dipper's silly twin. She was smart too. But would rather just have life as life goes.

Stanford Pines, the money obsessed, tourist trap running man that loved those he knew he must love.

Gideon Gleeful, a spoiled brat who I do not care about. He can suffer.

Pacifica Northwest, another spoiled brat who I do not need to know or care about.

Fiddleford McGucket, poor old man went crazy years ago. But before that, recorded the town's deepest and darkest secrets.

Soos, who was just the handy-man for the Mystery Shack. Bill said that he was a lot smarter than known though.

And Stanley Pines, who no one really knew. Bill wouldn't say anything about him.

I watch them work.

Robbie and Wendy work on cleaning the bloodstained walls and floors.

Dipper and Mabel make sure no one escapes, including me.

Stan and Stan keep track of every person slaughtered and changed to half-demon.

Gideon and Pacifica capture people and bring them here.

Soos and McGucket fix and build new things.

I press buttons and flip switches that send people to their demise.

_Now let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy. Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology._

This place looks so nice on the outside.

The inside is almost. Well, you know what I'm thinking about.

_It's easy to misjudge that floating city. With it's luring decor and social psychology._

Another person falls to the ground, clothes changing to yellow and black.

Then another.

And another.

And some more.

My whole family went first.

Yellow and black. They're bad news.

They're pain is my fault.

And I'm enjoying it. A small smile creeps onto my face.

_But with all great thing comes a great responsibility. That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability._

All other colors drain. Yellow and black is replaced in the blanks.

I don't know how I do this.

But I progress anyways.

_How you ask. Are they up to the task? To which the answer's in a simple facility._

Bill thought it would be fun to give me a new voice. A twisted one like his own.

There's a song that reminds me of this place.

_"In the Rainbow Factory. Where your fears and horrors come true." _Escapes through my new vocals. _"In the Rainbow Factory. Where not a single soul get through."_

The song is right.

Because I too, have lost my soul here.

And I'm not even part-demon yet.

_In the Rainbow Factory. Where your fear's and horrors come true._

_In the Rainbow Factory._

_Where_

_not_

_a _

_single_

_soul_

_gets_

_through._

* * *

**A/N Yeah Rainbow Factory!**


End file.
